DEVIL WOMAN
by Neil Davies
Summary: A stricken Rani tracks down a source of new DNA, a mysterious man known only as Smith; but who is he really?


16

DEVIL WOMAN

Anxiously Smith inserted his key into the lock of the small flat he rented, all the time his eyes darted left and right to see if he was being watched. He rarely was but old habits die hard and Smith knew better than most how complacency can get you killed.

The flat was unremarkable inside, the usual photos, memorabilia, tatty chairs and a small television. The only thing that stood out was the dusty sphere on top of the TV which was pulsing a soft sky blue. Hurrying over with a frown Smith rested a palm on the sphere and the spectrum became brighter, a mix of purple shot through with red.

Delta waves; close by there was a large concentration of delta radiation, a side effect of temporal distortion. Smith sagged, he'd been dreading this and now it had happened. Pity, he'd just begun to relax and enjoy his seclusion.

"I need to see you right away," Smith spoke hurriedly into the ring on his right index finger. "No it can't wait, a time craft has entered the zone. Yes of course I'm sure, do you imagine I of all people wouldn't be aware of such an incursion?" Smith waited, a time and location were given. Air escaped his lungs in a soft thank you.

Tanith didn't look up as he approached her desk in the library, he knew the rules. If she had history books strewn around her he was to keep away, but if she was reading a newspaper it was fine to approach. Like him Tanith was in hiding, she'd been here a lot longer than him; than anyone.

Sitting down facing her he rested his elbows on the fake wood of the desk, they seemed to be alone in the vast library but of course they weren't. Tanith activated a sound barrier just to be on the safe side.

"My delta wave receiver has been active for two hours," Smith tried to keep the agitation out of his voice; he couldn't afford to panic in front of this woman, "Which means the time ship has been here at least that long."

Still not looking up the raven haired woman blinked her hazel eyes, "What makes you think the hunter is after you, I mean you aren't the only fugitive here?"

"The device is calibrated to pick up one particular type of time ship, a TARDIS."

Of course Tanith knew what this was and now she did look up, her tall graceful body seeming to uncoil.

"Then you need to move on don't you, where is your own craft parked?"

Smith was too shrewd to tell her that, "Close by," his voice was ironic.

"What's wrong Smithy, don't you trust me?"

No he thought I don't, at least not that much.

"The instant I take off I'll create a temporal trace that the hunter will be able to follow," he said, "I'll be no better off in the long term."

Obviously, said the lean, distinguished features of the woman; who looked a lot younger than she was.

"So what do you need me for," she asked?

"I'm sure you can guess," he threw back hating these games she played.

"Could it be that need my help to organise a distraction, you of all people; Mr Independent 'I don't need anyone's help thank you very much'?"

All right he'd asked for that, maybe he had rebutted her a bit strongly when they first met and she'd hinted that she could help him out – for a price.

"How much," he now asked, "I don't have any money."

The high cheekbones rose higher in a smile, "Oh come off it Smithy I wasn't born yesteryear, you own a TARDIS, it must be crammed full of valuable stuff – antiques, rare books, jewels, gold," Tanith emphasized this last word.

"Maybe," he hedged knowing he had little choice here but to barter for his freedom.

"Don't be coy with me it doesn't suit you," The woman hissed, "I want a billion in gold – dust, coins or bullion I don't much care but that's the price and it's payable immediately."

A small flat white pad was pushed towards him; it was no bigger than a saucer. With a sigh Smith turned his right hand over so that his ring could touch the pad; at once ring and pad glowed cherry red and crackled. Tanith eyed her wrist watch and nodded,

"Transmat completed, very good," she purred sitting back with a contented smile.

"Well," Smith didn't try to hide his impatience; he couldn't hang around here for much longer.

"Well, what," Tanith threw back at him?

"Aren't you going to do something, make a call, organise an explosion, do a time-jack?"

The laugh was rich and mocking, "Nothing so crude, don't worry Smithy it's all in hand. Now trot along to your ship and wait for my signal."

In considerable pain Rani knew the amputation of her arm hadn't worked, the arm had regrown almost immediately and appeared normal but the DNA destroying virus was still in her system she hadn't removed it; merely its point of entry. She still required a new infusion of genetic material, all she'd done was buy herself some time; it was time she'd put to good use.

Her ship had penetrated a rift in time, one that let to a pocket of existence outside of the space-time continuum known as a Meta zone. There were many of these and the only way to reach them was via a time craft of advanced design. Each zone was customized – some were ecclesiastical in nature, others were scholarly or sporting, a few were gambling dens but all attracted outcasts and renegades on the run from someone or something. Typical thought Rani that 'he' would be in a place like this. Her sensors had already extensively scanned the residency permit database of the zone and come up with a name. What a surprise she thought, if nothing else the man she sought was a creature of habit.

A screen told her that her ship had materialised some time ago, rising from her sofa Rani went over to the external viewer, it didn't tell her much other than the fact she was inside some large building that might be a church with its pillars, colourful windows and shrine-like centre. She scanned for weapons – none, force fields – none, guards – none. Grabbing a weapon of her own she headed for her ship's door, the weapon had an inbuilt sensor calibrated to Smith. Good grief, couldn't he think of something more original than that?

The moment she emerged the attack began, it seemed to come from everywhere; the air around her boiling and seething with colour and sound, a fierce radiation of reds, blues and greens out of which shapes emerged big and hostile. Rani had no idea what they were and didn't hang around to find out; she squeezed the ring on her right index finger. The figures lunged at her with claw and tooth, claws and teeth made of metal and plastic; cyberforms, artificially transmatted killing machines designed to look like pocket dinosaurs.

But the bites and slashes hit only thin air. Rani had vanished without trace, melting away like a witch of legend.

Smith hadn't reached his TARDIS, to be honest he didn't totally trust Tanith and thought she might be following him or at least scanning him. The gold he'd given her could be easily retrieved, that didn't concern Smith what did was Tanith double crossing him. With her background it wouldn't be unheard of, she was after all a time agent and a freelancer at that; such people weren't known for being honest or principled.

The TARDIS was on the far side of a quad bordered by trees and sculpted heroes, stood by one of the latter he surveyed the terrain with a small device in his left hand – it was throbbing softly, another source of agitation. He thumbed on the device's weapon-software, this might be a trap and he didn't plan to get caught now.

Moving out into view with short, hurried steps he made his way towards the third tree on the left, his ship was behind it and not visible even from a balcony overlooking the quad.

The air ahead seethed and twisted, warping out of shape to disgorge a female figure. Not Tanith, oh no this apparition was far worse an enemy from the past – ruthless and brilliant. Smith fired his weapon but it had no effect and one second later it was kicked from his hand, gripped by the throat he was slammed back against a statue and pinned their by incredible strength.

Rani's features twisted into a cruel rictus of triumph, "Got you," she cried knowing it was only just in time, "Smith indeed how pathetically childish when we both know who you really are," she let go and he slumped gasping for air.

Of all the people to find him it had to be this woman, the last person he expected to see.

"Why didn't my gun kill you," he choked before seeing the pendant around her neck, a particle repulsion generator? "Oh very clever," he spat.

"More than I can say for you," Rani snarled, "Thanks for the reception committee by the way, pity someone didn't do their homework."

A voice cut into the diatribe female and self-contained, merging out of one of the far statues Tanith smiled triumphantly an image of skin tight black leather that showed off her figure perfectly.

"How uncharitable," she said, "The reception was designed to bring you here where I could deal with you more discreetly. I take it you know this woman Smithy?"

"Oh yes," said the little man, "I know her all right she's called the Rani and she comes from my home planet."

"As Smithy well knows being Gallifreyan," Rani cut in, "has he told you his real name, I suspect he probably hasn't given the nature of this place so let me introduce him," she took a step back, "he used to be known as **The Master."**

Small distrustful eyes fixed on Rani then jumped to Tanith seeing the change in her posture and expression, damn she knew the name it meant something to her. Had their paths crossed in the past, had she been the victim of some ploy or scheme?

"What did you just say," Tanith cried angrily producing a weapon of her own. Rani picked up the new inflection like the natural predator she was.

"The Master," she repeated, "His disguise is very good isn't it, small, inoffensive, almost elfin. He looks a bit like an incarnation of his rival The Doctor, but it's definitely 'him', my equipment is very well calibrated."

Fire burned through Smith as a burst of plasmic energy hit him in the solar plexus punching him onto his back. Tanith had shot him, she had fired a short double hit from her pocket blaster and it really hurt. The wound didn't feel fatal just disabling and agonising.

"Don't kill him you fool," Rani's voice was sharp-edged with fury.

"I don't intend to," Tanith responded, "He hasn't suffered enough yet, and believe me he's going to; I'm going to inflict on him as much pain, misery and indignity I can think of."

Even Rani seemed impressed and few cruelties eclipsed her own, she was without doubt utterly atavistic and immoral.

"Later," she said, "I need something from him first."

Tanith's look was a question but the older woman ignored it, "I need to take him to my ship," said Rani.

"Then I'm coming with you," Tanith insisted moving over to Smith to place a boot on his wound and grind her high heel into it. The scream was high-pitched and drawn out; almost fainting Smith squirmed uselessly.

Pushing the other woman aside Rani placed a small adhesive pack on Smith's chest, it was no bigger than a cigarette packet but at once gravity lost all control over him and he levitated into the air to a height of about six feet.

Satisfied Rani turned and marched in the direction of her ship with Smith floating obediently behind her. At once he felt his gunshot wound begin to heal, non-fatal wounds always regenerated quickly it was a time lord gift. Not touching him again Tanith followed, her gun holstered and features losing much of their malicious heat.

Disguised as a coniferous tree the Rani's ship enveloped Smith turning from leaf and bark to a darkly tinted but smoothly contoured room over 60 feet square with a humming central column made up of softly rotating horizontal rings.

Coming to rest of a flat grey couch Smith felt energy from this grip him tightly as the anti-grav pack was removed, he couldn't move a muscle below his neck it was like being paralysed. Deftly his ring was removed and placed on the console, and then his wound was inspected.

"Hmm," Rani drawled, "I thought as much," she showed no further interest in his healing abilities. Instead plunging a needle into his throat just barely missing his windpipe, several ccs of fluid was removed and it hurt – a lot.

"I'm taking this to my lab to be processed, you stay here and watch him," Tanith was told, "I won't be too long, if you get bored feel free to begin torturing him but don't kill him until I return," The smile was wolfish, "I want to be present at the end."

Smith frowned his voice a little hoarse, "Why have you extracted fluid from my thyroid gland," he asked.

"None of your business," the reply was curt.

"Could you be in the grip of a regeneration crisis," the words held mockery, "After all you are getting on a bit?"

Rani's features blanched but she didn't rise to the bait, she clearly had more pressing business. She looked pale to Smith, tired and run down with a hint of dark under both eyes.

Speeding away she didn't even offer a parting shot, it was most unlike her to let anyone get the last word in.

Smith blinked up at Tanith, "I can't move," he said.

I know the cool eyes betrayed no emotion, going over to the console she picked up his ring, studied it in case it had any financial value then deciding it didn't she brought it over and put it back on his finger. The ring glowed softly giving off a barely perceptible sound; a bit like a sigh.

The magna-couch lost power at once allowing him to sit up, his wound gave him a twinge but it was nothing serious.

"Thanks for shooting me," the tone was dry.

"I had to make it look convincing."

Oh you did thought the little man, "For a moment I thought you were really going to torture me."

"It did cross my mind," Tanith did not seem to be joking, "How do you want to play this?"

Smith had thought of several possible scenarios as he was floating into Rani's TARDIS like so much cargo, but only one made any sense.

"We need to wrest control of this ship, go to terminal five and initiate the synchronic relay matrix."

He was impressed when she didn't ask him what this was, finding the terminal with ease she pressed all the right buttons.

"Are you really him; the master I mean?"

"Does it matter," Smith didn't stand up he needed to gather his strength?

"Yes as a matter of fact it does, he's caused a lot of suffering and killed people; some of them were my friends."

Smith gave this some thought, "Are you so innocent Tanith, haven't you killed when the occasion demanded it?"

"In war – yes, sometimes for money but not on the scale of the master."

Smith smiled morality amongst the mercenary; it never failed to amuse him.

"Who I am doesn't really matter does it, you have a billion reasons to help me with a billion more just waiting to convince you. What does Rani have to offer? She'll probably kill you soon after my death."

Nodding Tanith turned a black dial.

At once the whole console erupted into violent movement it seemed to come alive like some monstrous creature roused from a deep sleep. Pincers burst from its surface on long concertina-like arms, vicious sharp edged metal talents that grabbed Tanith by the arms and torso.

One of her arms was severed at the shoulder, cut clean through but there was no scream no blood. The arm was electronic a prosthesis, the exposed shoulder was also full of circuitry.

"So you're just another cyberform, I did wonder," Smith distanced himself from the grasping talons.

"Help me damn you!"

"Throw me your weapon."

"I can't, it's got my arms."

Smith made no move to approach Tanith instead he went to a roundel, prized it open and fumbled inside.

"Smith," Tanith cried as a talon closed around her neck.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Unlike you I can't regenerate," Tanith cried with most unmachine-like hysteria.

"You retain an organic core I think; brain stem is it or a cortex of vital cells?"

No answer was forthcoming, then the murderous pincers fell slack, they released Tanith and began to recede back into the console. She grabbed her amputated limb and held onto it tightly.

"Thank you."

Smith smiled back, she was welcome.

"I didn't expect her to have upgraded the console so extensively," he said, "It should be safe now, I've also locked her in her own medical bay for the time being."

Making his way gingerly over to the console he reached out slowly and caressed it.

"Help me reattach my arm," Tanith was struggling.

"Later, first I need to ensure that Rani never returns to this zone or tracks me down so easily again. I've been wondering how she found me in the first place and….ahah here it is," Smith felt indignant, "She's got my Data Extract from Gallifrey, DEs are supposed to be sacrosanct."

If Tanith was interested in this it didn't show on her face, "The stuff she took from you."

"Thyroxin, an essential part of our regenerative and recuperative powers; there must be something wrong with her at the DNA level some form of decay. Time Lords can degenerate as well as," he paused and frowned, "I didn't expect this it complicates matters. Rani has prisoners aboard her TARDIS; she calls them test subjects."

Tanith didn't seem surprised or interested, "She owns a planet of primitive humanoids, uses them in experiments."

Smith took a step back to rub his chin thoughtfully, he had been intended to trap Rani in the vortex for a century or two, she wouldn't age or die but her prisoners would assuming she didn't kill them by some other means.

"What's wrong Smith, you're surely not intending to free these creatures?"

"You expect me to leave them here to rot?"

"You're the master why do you even care," Tanith held her gun again, "That's if you really _are_ the master – are you?"

Not answering he pointed at a screen, the prisoners were in the medical bay and that's where Rani was to, if he freed them he'd be freeing her; it was a moral dilemma – which was the lesser evil?

"Answer me," Tanith barked, "Or I'll shoot you again."

"I saved your life Tanith."

"Maybe you shouldn't have – step away from those controls."

Complying Smith folded his arms, "Rani could be held prisoner here in this zone, there are containment pockets, fissures of nul-time," he explained.

"I don't want that bitch living here even in stasis, she's a bigger menace than you are," Tanith left her detached arm on a table, "You're going to send her to hell along with her prisoners, they don't matter only people like us matter."

Smith's smile was ironic, two women so different and yet so alike in some ways; both without much in the way of a conscience.

"Like us," he asked with a twee smile, "Whatever do you mean Tanith, what kind of people are we?"

Her response left him in no doubt, "superior," she announced grandly, "The elite."

Smith chuckled removing his hands from the telepathic circuits, 2There it's done," he sighed.

"What is," Tanith barked, "What have you done?"

"What I had to," the tone had an edge to it a hint of menace, "What was necessary – under the circumstances?"

Rani couldn't believe her eyes, what she was seeing didn't make any sense TISSUE REJECTION DNA INFUSION UNSUITABLE. A low moan escaped her lips, this couldn't be happening to her; the master was an ideal donor all the data suggested it. He had a 98% match with her whereas that fool the Doctor only had a 55% match. Damn the master, had he in some way altered his DNA or added something to that was anomalous to her?

She dragged herself over to the medical centre door; it refused to open ACCESS CODE ALTERED.

Smith, it had to be; that cyborg Tanith didn't have the technical skill. Very clever she thought but not clever enough and going over to a new addition to her TARDIS that stood in one corner she entered the narrow cubicle and worked a touch pad.

Tanith jabbed her gun into the little man's neck leaving him in no doubt as to her resolve; no more games their alliance was at an end unless he did as she instructed. One billion was enough right now; she could always rifle his ship for more later.

"Send this time capsule into the vortex and make sure it stays there," she snapped.

Smith's eyes were glacially hard putting a nag of fear into even cool cybernetic circuitry.

"I don't take orders off a professional assassin," he said softly, "A person who has murdered presidents on a dozen worlds for money."

So he knew about her past after all; she'd suspected as much, Smith knew altogether too much.

"Rani is a danger to us all surely you can see that," she injected a reasonable tone to her voice, "She would try to take over the zone, either that or destroy it; she's a monster."

"There are several monsters in the zone already including me and you, especially you Tanith," Smith replied. Around them the ship hummed and vibrated with more vigour, its lights dimmed then brightened, the time rotor revolved.

"We're on the move," Tanith declared, "You fool you're taking us away from the zone."

Not remotely foolish the small puck nosed man gazed over to his left where a ghostly column of light was resolving itself into a solid shape. Ah just in time he thought, internal transmat; he'd been working on something like that for years without much success but the Rani appeared to have cracked it.

"Who the devil are you," Rani's voice crackled with fury.

"I thought you'd already worked that out," Smith's tone was deceptively mild.

"I thought I had, I thought you were the master but you aren't…are you?"

Blinking in surprise Tanith gazed from Rani to Smith, "Then who is he," she demanded?

Hands on hips Rani glowered at the man by the console, a man who let a cunning smile play over his lips as he thumbed a switch.

"MIA SIMI GORIA," he said, "Our next destination and home of your various hostages Rani, your adopted home to I believe."

The tall dark-haired woman advanced on him bubbling with rage, from an inside pocket the small man produced something that looked like a slim torch when she saw it Rani came to a halt, and the tip of the torch glowed softly and gave off a high octave of sound.

"You stole genetic material from me; let me guess it wasn't compatible," said Smith smugly like he'd always known it wouldn't be. "The cure for your illness comes from its source, I suggest you knuckle down and find it."

Almost beside herself with anger Rani lasered Smith with her eyes, "So it's you," she said, "I should have known, you tricked me; made me think you were…and all the time," the snort was part-contempt, part-admiration.

"You judged the book by its cover Rani; always a mistake," Smith gloated.

"Clever Doctor but if we're going to MIA SIMI GORIA as you say then you'll be marooned there to unless you plan on stealing my TARDIS."

No need said the shake of his head, the pulse of the torch altered and an internal door flapped open to reveal a storage space filled by a familiar blue box. Smith made his way over to this saying, "If you need any technical help I'm sure Tanith here will oblige, she'll be staying here with you."

Not happy about that Tanith aimed at Smith's back and fired or tried to, not only did her weapon fail to discharge it flashed a warning to her that it was out of power. Waving his sonic device Smith tutted,

"Ladies please find a way to get on; you have so much in common being," another ironic twitch of the lips, "Superior."


End file.
